


Miscommunication

by TheNightWaffle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I Tried, It's not really that angsty, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, Sorry it just me, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), hit or miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWaffle/pseuds/TheNightWaffle
Summary: I had this dumb idea in the back of my brain for way too long and I can't help but imagine a scenario like this every single fucking time I read a character/reader fic. So here we fuckin are.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dumb idea in the back of my brain for way too long and I can't help but imagine a scenario like this every single fucking time I read a character/reader fic. So here we fuckin are.

Living with skeletons had never been an issue. Hell, living with monsters had never been an issue. Before I met the guys, I had tons of monster roommates. None of them were perfect, but then again, who is? Every last one of them had their own quirks and flaws. The shy siren that was so good at keeping everything neat and tidy would keep me up at night with her singing. The vegetable-based monster made the best meals but had a tendency to track mud in the house after gardening. The pair of pups that always seemed to know when I was having an off day and how to fix it just so happened to have very very loud sex.

Of course, the guys had their issues too. Sans kept secrets in the name of protecting his loved ones. Papyrus bottled up his fears and insecurities while he suffered in silence. Blue was overly clingy and played the innocent card to get what he wanted often. Stretch drowned his sorrows and got high when faced with emotional turmoil. Red flirted constantly; often crossing boundaries by accident. Edge was quick to anger and had impossibly high standards. Black refused to take no for an answer and has been known to throw a tantrum or two when he didn’t get his way. Mutt had an impossible time opening up to others and went along with whatever his brother told him almost without fail.

But with their issues came their strengths. Sans’ tendency to keep secrets made him extremely trustworthy and the best person in the world to rant to without being judged or ridiculed. Papyrus always did his best to keep everyone around him happy and after I made it clear it was okay to do so, trusted me to listen to him open up about his not so happy thoughts at our monthly friendship night. Blue made it impossible to ever feel lonely or unloved. Stretch was always wonderful to hang out with when you just wanted to do something dumb and forget about life for a few hours. Red’s playful flirting evolved into a friendly competition involving making the other person blush (a contest I am winning at by the way). Edge was constantly encouraging me to do better at anything I did and was exceptionally skilled at rewarding when someone reached the next goal he set for them. Black was a natural leader and took shit from no one, often encouraging me to do the same. When Mutt finally did open up, it always made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that my friend was comfortable enough with me to be his honest and true self. Besides, I always had this inexplicable feeling in my chest that told me I would never find better friends than my skeleton gang; easily overpowering their flaws.

Everything was great. Life was good. And I was happy living with my best friends.

Until one day when everything went to shit. 

Just like any other, I was walking down the stairs, half awake from the absurd amount of time I spent awake the night before. My fluffy slippers made soft noises as I padded down the stairs in search of fresh coffee; my saving grace for the day. 

As usual, I could hear the sounds of someone being awake in the kitchen, but to my bewilderment, it sounded like more than just the usual early risers. In fact, it sounded like every skeleton was awake and arguing about something. Their discussion didn’t sound aggressive or dangerous so I paid it no mind and kept my shambling pace as I pursued my goal. 

As I entered the kitchen, I paid no mind to the flurry of activity around me. Merely yawning and mumbling a sleepy good morning to no one in particular. To my disconcertment, as soon as I made my presence known, everything fell silent. No excited hello from Blue or Paps, no shitty pick-up line from Red, and no awful pun from Sans or Stretch.

That certainly caught my attention. I forced myself to focus on my surroundings.

As I had suspected, every skeleton was present in the kitchen and every one of them was looking at me, unreadable expressions on most of their faces. 

“Uhh?” I broke the silence, rather intelligently I might add. 

Almost like magic, the spell broke and the skeletons stopped standing and staring at me in silence. Clearing his throat, Sans stepped forward,

“Listen-”

Almost instantly, he was cut off by a new, yet familiar, voice,

“Oh my! It seems the woman of the hour has finally appeared!” A short skeleton wearing a black crop top, a purple and blue vest and black low-ride jeans sauntered out behind a cluster of skeletons. Close behind him was a taller skeleton wearing a pink and black bodysuit with a large opening to reveal his ribs. 

“And look, brother!” Exclaimed the taller one, letting his eyes roam up and down my still-groggy body, “It seems our friends have omitted the fact that our mate here is by far the most exquisite thing to walk the planet!”

I stared dumbly for a second or two as my body decided what the fuck I should do with this information before coffee. Eventually, it decided to just roll with the punches,

“Aww, you’re looking pretty cute yourself, hot stuff,” I shot back absentmindedly before turning to Sans, “So you could have warned me or something. Jesus, how many cousins do you have?” I had an incredulous look on my face as I scanned the new skeletons. They reminded me of Sans and Papyrus except if they were made of pure sexual energy.

The shorter skeleton continued talking before Sans could reply,

“And she got all dressed up too~” his purple eyelights scanned my body before pointedly looking at my thighs. With a raised eyebrow, I followed his gaze only to be met with my bare skin. 

I was still in last nights sleepwear: a long t-shirt and a pair of panties. In the morning, I had never bothered with changing before, not when I was so comfortable with the guys. Hell, most of them have seen me naked before for one reason or another so it wasn’t like they were seeing anything new. It was just one of the things that I trusted my friends with.

But now there were two strangers in my kitchen getting an eyeful of my pantless legs. I really, really wanted to care. But it was so early and there was no erasing what they’d already seen from their minds.

“I’m entirely way too coffee-less to deal with that right now,” I mumbled as I continued making my way to the coffee maker which, to my delight, already had a fresh batch of coffee ready. As I was grabbing a mug from the cupboard, Stretch cleared his throat behind me, making me turn and look at him. He was staring down the new skeletons with alarming intensity,

“Honey, this is Pink and Jazz. They’re gonna be around for a while until we can find somewhere else we can put them.”

I took a sip of my drink, noting that most of the skeletons seemed less than pumped about the whole situation. 

“Welcome to the chaos. Did you guys get the rundown of the ground rules?” I asked.

It was the taller one, Jazz, that stepped forward,

“No, Goddess, I don’t believe we have. Would you be a dear and rectify that?” 

I nodded, putting down my half-empty mug,

“Of course. So it’s mostly common courtesy stuff. Pick up after yourself, don’t go in any bedrooms without an invitation, no fighting indoors, if you bring home a partner try to keep it down-” I paused, finally noticing how Pink’s eyelights were trained on my chest, and glared at him, crossing my arms, “-and keep your shitty eyelights offa my soul!”

Pink jolted and tore his attention away from my chest; confused, he focused on my face,

“What-”

“No checking me without permission. I don’t have any LOVE nor do I have any EXP. Your brother is in no danger and neither are you.” 

Sounds of poorly repressed chuckles filled the room from skeletons who knew firsthand what it was like to be on the receiving end of that spiel. Even Jazz let out a chuckle at his brother's discomfort.

“That won't be a problem, my dear,” Jazz replied, turning to me and taking a step towards me bowing slightly, “Is there anything else we should be mindful of?”

I let an amused grin spread across my face as I watched the charming skeleton,

“Just one, Prince Charming,” My tone was light and teasing, not at all matching the threat I was about to utter, “If either of you lay an unwanted phalange on any of my friends, I will personally make sure they never find your dust.” 

A few of the skeletons, including Jazz and Pink, shot their browbones up in surprise. The same couldn't be said for the edgy skeletons in the room. Red wore a proud grin, Edge let out a low, appreciative whistle, and Black chuckled evilly.

“That's my girl,” drawled Mutt.

Jazz and Pink exchanged a glance before breaking out in completely opposite reactions. Jazz's face exploded in a pink blush as he looked at me in awe,

“Gorgeous AND feisty! Pinch me, I'm dreaming,” He mumbled.

Pink, on the other hand, burst out laughing, 

“Did you say friends?!” he gasped, “You mean these dumbasses haven't told you yet?!”

I shot Sans a confused glance, only to find he was desperately avoiding eye contact. A quick glance around the room revealed that everyone was doing the same. Red was glaring darkly at Pink.

Cautiously, I stepped forward until I was standing directly in front of the new brothers,

“Is this one of those things that I'm not allowed to know due to 'complications’?” I asked the room.

“Something like that,” Stretch replied nervously.

I looked at my friends’ faces again. They looked so… grim. Like it was execution day. What could Pink tell me that would make everyone this sad? I decided I didn't care. I trusted my friends and if they didn't want me to know then I'd respect that.

“Okay,” I shrugged, “I don't want to know.”

Sans looked back at me in shock.,

“Wait really? You're gonna drop it just like that?” he exclaimed skeptically. I shrugged, ignoring Pink’s heavy breathing as he calmed down,

“Whatever this is, the thought of me knowing about it clearly makes you all uncomfortable, so I don’t want to know. I trust you, Sans. I trust all of you.”

Various expressions of thankfulness and surprise stared back at me as I finished my coffee. Before anyone could utter out a reply, I continued talking,

“Anyway, I need to go get dressed, I’ll be back in a moment,” I started towards the exit, leaving a room full of shocked skeletons behind me.

Now I wasn’t going to lie, I was curious as fuck. Whatever I didn’t know sounded important and it seemed like it concerned me. Who wouldn’t be curious? But secrets were just something you learned to live within the skeleton household. Like that thing in the basement, I’m not supposed to know about. The boys seem to think I don’t notice the loud banging whenever a skeleton is missing from the dinner table due to “errands”. You think I don’t notice the striking similarities between the pairs of brothers? That I haven’t heard Blue call Stretch “Papy” or Edge refer to himself as “The Great and Terrible Papyrus”? I certainly have a few theories about my housemates, but they seem desperate to keep the truth buried under all that flamboyancy and bad humour, so I keep it to myself. If this is how they want to live, then it’s my job as a friend to respect that.

As I turned the corner, I was brought out of my thoughts by a certain pair of brothers standing outside my bedroom door. 

Pink and Jazz were posing suggestively, effectively blocking the entrance to my room. I gestured to them, matching the exaggeration of their poses,

“Pink, Jazz, it’s been ages, old friends. What has brought you to my room after all this time?” I said sarcastically.

“Hello again, my Goddess,” replied Jazz, “We came to offer our services.”

I raised a brow at that before looking the pair over. Sure, they were dressed extremely provocatively and they've spent all five minutes knowing me  
flirting, but surely they couldn’t mean what I thought they did,

“Services?” I asked incredulously.

“You got it, sugartits. Where we come from, we’re widely known as the best fuck around,” Pink replied. 

Oh, looks like they did mean that.

I struggled to rein in an amused grin as he and his brother appeared by my side, fingertips ghosting along my shoulders and forearms,

“Oh really?”

“Mhm,” he all but purred, “All you’ve got to do is say the word, and we can make all of your dirtiest fantasies come to life.”

I burst out into giggles at that, effectively confusing the pair,

“I, uh, wouldn’t count on you being able to, pal,” I answered, my voice filled with mirth.

They seemed to take that as a personal challenge as after a beat of silence from them, I had Jazz kneeling in front of me, holding my hand like a  
knight, and Pink behind me, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

“Don’t underestimate us, my goddess,” warned Jazz, lifting my hand to his teeth in a chaste kiss. Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed him immediately freeze afterwards. 

“It’s not personal or anything- okay Pink hands off, that’s enough,” I interrupted myself to shake Pink’s massaging hands off my shoulders, “It’s not personal or anything; you two just aren’t really my type, if you get my gist.”

He fixed me with a sultry stare and opened his mouth to say something in response when his brother spoke up.

“She’s not lying brother,” he admitted, earning a confused stare from Pink, “See for yourself.” 

Something in Jazz’s stare made Pink’s face harden in understanding. Still reeling from the backlash of the sudden shift in tone, I could only let out a squeak before Pink pressed his mouth to mine in a chaste kiss. 

He pulled himself off and jumped back before I could shove him myself. His look of surprise mirrored my own,

“Shit,” he quietly cursed. That seemed to pull me out of my shocked daze because immediately afterwards, I let out an annoyed whine and brought my hand up to rub at my eyes, settling on pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“Boi…” I began, exasperated, “I didn’t think I’d have to tell you this, but kissing the human is definitely on that list of things you’re not allowed to do.  
What the fuck?” I finally removed my hand to glare at said skele only to find we were back in the kitchen, shocked skeletons surrounding us. 

I let out a sigh and opened my mouth to add teleporting me places without my permission to that list when I was interrupted by a flurry of outraged cries.

“It hasn’t even been five fucking minutes!”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“You can’t just kiss Maiden without permission!”

“How dare you!”

“You dumb prick.”

“Human, are you okay?”

“That piece of shit got to be the first one to kiss her?!”

But the most jarring reaction came from Sans,

“G e t a w a y f r o m h e r.”

It seemed I wasn’t the only one who thought so, because after he spoke, the room went silent. I couldn’t help but shrink into myself a little bit at hearing his unspoken threat.

Surprisingly, the only person who wasn’t affected by Sans’ sudden loss of eyelights and strained grin was the very skele it was directed at. In fact, Pink seemed to bristle at Sans’ show of dominance.

“Cut the crap, Classic. It’s important you decide to either tell her right now or agree to never ever tell her for as long as she’s alive.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Sans growled. A few of the other skeles echoed his sentiment.

“If you don’t then you, and everyone else hoping for a happy ending might dust from the breach of the bond you dumbasses will no doubt develop.”

“You don’t know shit,” spat Red.

“How do you know there's gonna be a breach?” Blue asked worriedly.

Man, I was really wishing I understood what the fuck they were talking about. 

“Trust me,” replied Pink, crossing his arms, “it’s not gonna go well as things are.”

“Well,” began Papyrus, “I want to tell her!”

“Yeah!” chimed in Blue, “She deserves to know!”

“How could it possibly go wrong? She wouldn’t dare reject the Maleficent Sa- Black regardless of when she’s informed!”

“Hey, wait, but what if it strains too much too fast and it breaks anyway?” Red fretted nervously.

“I’m not going to risk Blue dusting,” declared Stretch decidedly.

Every skeleton put in their two cents, talking loudly over each other as they desperately fought to have their opinion. I watched helplessly, wishing again that I had even a clue what was going on. Bond? Breach? What?

In my confused state, my eyes were drawn to the only monster not participating in the screaming match. Surprisingly, Edge was looking back at me, a contemplative look staining his features. After a few seconds of our impromptu staring contest, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

Quietly, (not that anyone would have heard his heeled boots clicking on the floor through all the yelling anyway) he made his way over to me, one of the softest expressions I had ever seen him wear pasted on his face.

Wordlessly, he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hand, much like how Jazz had done just a few minutes earlier. 

“Edge?” I asked, not quite sure how to react with everything going on. I mean, Edge kneeled in front of me! The man who hated kneeling to his actual king was kneeling to me, of all people. And was that- yeah, and with a soft smile on his face to boot.

“Human,” he replied, “I had wanted to tell you in a more romantic setting, but the others have forced my hand. My dear, you are my one and only; my soulmate.”

What?

“Your soul calls out to mine and my entire being responds in kind.”

W-wait, no!

“Just as it does to every other skeleton in this house.”

He-he’s joking, right? Yeah, that’s it!

I burst into desperate laughter before he could finish talking, immediately noticing the sudden silence that swept the room,

“Bahaha! Edge- that’s- I didn’t know you were so funny!”

A sharp pain made itself known in my chest. Not wanting to believe what was becoming increasingly clear, I clutched my sides to ease the pain. 

Obviously, it was from laughing so hard. Obviously. I mean, clearly, Edge was joking. Right?

Duh. I mean, soulmates aren't a real thing. Just cause souls are real doesn't mean that soulmates have to be. And besides, even if they are, I probably wouldn't have one. Nevermind 8...10? Nevermind 10 skeletons. 10 male skeletons.

“What did you tell her, you asshat?” Stretch suddenly exclaimed a few moments after my outburst.

“Watch it, ashtray,” growled Red.

Edge suddenly stood, rising to his full height and wheeling around to face the group.

“I told her the truth, you cretins! She deserves to know about her own damn soul just as much as anyone else and I will be damned if I lose my soulmate because you assholes are too afraid of her answer to stop a possible breach.”

I was calming down during Edge's little speech, pain radiating out from my sternum and a pleading, desperate frown on my face as his words sunk in.

“H-hey, don't you think you've dragged the joke on for long enough?” I pleaded. A small voice in the back of my head told me I was in denial and to just accept what was being given to me. But, how could I?

Jazz gave me a sad, apologetic smile,

“I'm sorry goddess, but he's not joking.”

The last inkling of hope I had that this could all just be one elaborate prank went out the window at the finality in his tone.

“I-” my knees went weak and I struggled to stand upright, “I can’t be your soulmate. Any of your soulmates, nevermind all of them!”

Another sharp pain had me openly clutching my chest.

Some of the skeletons looked crestfallen at my words. Blue and Papyrus even went as far as to start tearing up.

Before I could comfort them and assure them this was in no way because of something they did, Red bristled and took a step forward,

“Why not? Cause we’re monsters? Hate to break it to ya dollface-”

I interrupted him before he could jump into any more conclusions, tears of my own threatening to spill over both from my chest pain and the emotional situation I was swept up in,

“No, no, no, of course not! Frankly, I don’t care if my partner is a monster or human-”

“Then what?” Demanded Black, “Are we not good enough for you? Too damaged?” His tone was filled with anger, but I could hear how it covered up the pain and betrayal he was feeling.

My knees locked together in an effort to remain upright. I refused to have this conversation collapsed on the ground writhing in agony because my chest wouldn’t stop tearing itself apart. 

“No! You guys are each so wonderful and I consider myself to be extremely lucky to call you my friends! I love you all so much and no amount of damage you think you have will change that.”

This time it was Blue to step up. Streaks of blue liquid running down his cheeks and a voice thick with pain and emotion had me digging my nails into my skin in an effort to focus on a different pain,

“Then why? If it’s not because we’re monsters and it’s not because we’re not good enough-” 

“I like girls, okay?” 

I blurted, not being able to stand another second of Blue’s heartbroken tone. Literally. At those four words I was struck with such a blindingly white flash of pain, my legs finally gave out on me and I lost my already unstable balance with a strained yelp. Thankfully, Pink caught me before I could hit the ground.

I started giggling desperately again. Fuck knows why, there was nothing funny about the situation. Maybe I was having a breakdown,

“I’ve been a lesbian for- ah fucking ow- the last eleven years, baby Blue.”

“Y-you-” stuttered Sans, but he was cut off by Pink, 

“Yes, yes, yer all just reeling at the information, but come to your goddamn senses. Look at the poor woman for god’s sake!”

In an instant, Papyrus was kneeling beside me, tears running down his skull forgotten,

“Okay, Miss. How and where does it hurt?” His voice was soft, most likely to prevent any further damage just in case.

“My chest feels like it’s- hah- like it’s tearing itself apart,” for emphasis, I tapped my sternum a few times, no longer trusting my voice. 

Papyrus nodded, a more than worried look on his face,

“That’s- I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to take out your soul to help. It may be fracturing. But for this to work, I need you to trust-”

“I trust you,” I cut him off without missing a beat, “You and everyone else in the room.” And I did. I didn’t know if it was the whole soulmate thing or if they were just that great, but I really did truly trust each and every one of my skeletal friends with my life. Including Pink and Jazz.

For a split second, a kind, thankful smile softened the worry on Papyrus’ face and the pain in my chest, but the feeling was gone as soon as it appeared. Papyrus’ face steeled as he lifted his gloved hands to my chest,

“Thank you. I’m going to take out your soul now. It’s very important that you stay calm, okay?”

I simply nodded, choosing to focus on Papyrus instead of the stares I was getting from the rest of my “soulmates”. 

It’s all your fault. They hate you because you had to be a fucking lesbian. You stole your best friends’ happiness.

Papyrus put a hand flat against my sternum and, ever so slowly, made a pulling motion. Sharp tugging jerked my body forward, but Pink kept me safely uprighted. The tugging didn’t hurt; in fact, it lessened the searing pain more and more as Papyrus kept pulling.

They would be better off without you.

It wasn’t long before I was overcome with a feeling of emptiness and loss and a purple floating heart emerged, sitting pathetically above Papyrus’ open palm.

You’re worthless.

A collective gasp, followed by a few sobs and murmurs filled the room, but I wasn’t listening. I was too focused on the fragile heart floating in front of me, filled with the strongest desire to take it and hide. To protect its gentle form with all of my being. Which was odd considering that’s exactly what the little purple heart was. Me. And it hurt. So. Fucking. Bad. 

Pathetic.

It was mainly a deep purple colour, the prettiest I had ever seen, but upon closer inspection, it was freckled with many light blue specks. However, its beauty was muddled by countless hairline fractures and cracks. 

A waste of space.

They were growing slowly, bringing more pain with every millimetre. Tearing itself apart, I said. Yeah, that looked like an accurate decision.

Better off dead.

But the cracks weren’t what held my focus. No, what I couldn’t tear my eyes away from was the glowing, swirling stripes orbiting my soul. I couldn’t help but compare them to the red and white stripes of clouds and wind painted across Jupiter's surface. From what I could see, there were 10 different shades of the glowing substance. And it didn’t take long to figure out that they represented the skeletons. Each colour had an owner. A baby blue for Blue. A persimmon orange for Stretch. Blood red for Red. Deep maroon for Edge. Cobalt blue for Sans. Pumpkin orange for Papyrus. A rust orange for Mutt. A ridiculously deep fuschia for Black. Hot pink for Jazz. Lilac for Pink.

Useless. 

They all worked together swirling around my delicate being in a beautiful cacophony of colour and I got the feeling that they were trying to stop the cracking. To keep the fragile purple heart intact. It made me feel loved. 

Wanted.

But…

It also filled me with this incredible sense of guilt and sadness.

It’s all your fucking fault. They hate you. They only like you because the universe has a sick sense of humour and made you their soulmate. Without those little wisps of them keeping you together, you would die. They would kill you without it and you would let them. You deserve to die. No one would miss you.

“Mistress.” It was the deep timbre of Mutt’s voice that broke me out of the downward spiral I was falling victim to. He was kneeling in front of me on the ground (hey when did I get down here?) with his hands on my cheeks, grounding me. I hadn’t even noticed when tears started streaming down my face or when I started to sob, nor when my sobs started to quiet, yet there I was. 

“Mutt?” I whimpered.

The orange eyelights that had captured my attention dilated in relief when I spoke,

“Good, you’re back,” the relieved tone in his voice while he used his thumbs to wipe my cheeks of tears. It was too much for my shot nerves to handle and I just barely launching towards him so I could cry into his shoulder as the sobs came back full force. To my solace, he immediately wrapped his arms around my shaking form and pulled me into his lap, murmuring soft-spoken reassurances into my ear.

Somewhere behind Mutt, I registered a startled Papyrus exclaim something, but I was too busy wallowing to pay attention to what he said. I made an effort to tune in when Mutt started whispering in my ear,

“Okay, Mistress. Papyrus is going to start pumping green magic into your soul to stop that pain so we’re gonna need you to not move too much and try to calm down. Do you think you can do that?”

Instead of responding to his question I only sobbed harder. Filter completely gone, I began spouting whatever came to mind,

“God I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so so sorry. This is all my fault and now you all probably hate me because I fucked everything up and it just had to be  
fucking me. You guys are so much better off without me. I’m such a fucking bitch. I made Blue and Paps cry for fuck’s sake. What kind of absolute piece of shit makes those two cry? Fucking me apparently. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Why do I have to be so selfish? You don’t deserve this! I can’t fucking give you what you want! I can’t love you like you deserve and Fuck! You’d be better off-” I was interrupted by a loud crack, a flash of imaginable pain, and a scream that I quickly realised came from me. 

The pain came from the little purple heart. Well no. I didn’t come from the heart, my soul, it was centralized there. My soul hurt. Not my chest. Not my heart. My soul. My entire being. Which was weird considering my soul was across the room. I was an odd sensation that I didn’t care to analyze, too  
caught up in the sheer pain of it all.

“Shit!” exclaimed Papyrus. I would have gaped if I wasn’t preoccupied. Papyrus never swears, “Edge, Blue, Black, you too Jazz, I need help. Get over here.”

Suddenly I was pulled into a new lap, the strangely comforting scent of mustard distracting my senses.

“Doll, you have to calm down. Yer only hurting yourself.”

"I'm sorr-" 

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. Doll, no one is mad and no one blames you. Not even the prickly brat."

Had I been in a better mood, I might have let out a startled laugh or even a thankful smile, but I couldn't bring myself to react to his effort to raise my mood. It helped a little and the pain lessened though.

"Hey, see? That's better! The better your mood, the less it will hurt.”

I nodded, burying my face into the comforting white fur lining his hood. The scent of mustard and pine helped ground me.

“This is a cruel trick played by god,” I mumbled into the fabric.

He let out a laugh, his tone full of disbelief,

“Did you just meme at me at a time like this?”

Despite myself, I entertained a brief watery giggle of my own and nodded.

Suddenly, I was in a new lap again. This hoodie smelled like honey and cigarettes.

“Look at you, using humor as a defense mechanism. Welcome to the club. You passed orientation. C’mon, Honey, let’s hear another one.”

Now I knew what Stretch was doing. He was trying to distract me. And it was working. But who was I to stop him?

“Hit or miss, I kinda feel like piss, yeah, your soulmate’s a lesbian, I bet she doesn’t kiss ya,” I sang quietly feeling, actually really proud of that one.

I barely even felt the pain in my being over the swell of pride from hearing Stretch’s loud guffaws. Actually, listening carefully, Stretch wasn’t the only one laughing. Many of the lazy skeletons that were in the process of cheering me up couldn’t help but let out at least a mild chuckle.

“Stars, Sugar, you can’t just-” Pink’s voice came from somewhere off to my right but he dissolved into giggles before he could finish his sentence, “Fuck I know this is serious, but goddamn that was fucking golden,” he wheezed.

Once more, I was put into a new lap. Sans’.

Without thinking about it, I nuzzled my face into the juncture between his vertebrae and clavicle and he did the same while wrapping his arms around my back, making me feel safe and secure.

“Are you doing any better, Sweetheart?” He mumbled the question into my skin.

I stopped. How was I doing? The pain was… gone. I didn’t feel good, not by a long shot, but I was no longer being consumed by guilt and the pain of my soul ripping itself in two, so that’s a win. The feeling of having my soul out of my body made me feel kind of empty and detached, but the warming feeling of the green magic being used on it helped combat that. Mostly I just felt tired, already drained from having such a severe breakdown so early in the day.

I told him as such.

“Yeah I’m better. Not good, but better. Tired.”

He nodded, 

“Okay, yeah. You can’t sleep just yet though. I think we have some things to talk about.”

“Things along the lines of platonic soulmates, maybe?”

Black’s voice from above me prompted me to lean back and stare at him in bewilderment. I only barely registered my soul in his hands.

“What?”

He handed me my soul and spared an irritated glance at Sans.

“Had we talked to you about this sooner like I had rightfully voted for in the beginning, you would know that soulmates don’t have to be inherently  
romantic or sexual.”

I glanced down at the purple heart in my hands. The cracks were mostly healed, near un-noticeable now. It pulsed excitedly at Black’s words.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Blue, appearing on the other side of me. He helped me out of Sans’ lap and onto my feet, “It’s like having a best friend forever!  
Except better!”

I was filled with happiness over the news, but I had one more question to ask,

“I’m not stopping you from finding love or anything, am I?”

“We can still love and date whoever we want, Sweetheart,” Sans replied.

I let a relieved smile spread across my face.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I know the ending's lame. I was just so sick of having it just sitting there as a draft so here it is.


End file.
